


10 years later rewritten

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: remake of 10 years later enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

1.The house  
Paullie was at her house in Antcornu, suddenly she heard her phone ringing.  
Paullie: hello?  
Meela: hi sweetie.  
Paullie: hi mom.  
Meela: hey, you know I have a surprise for you?  
Paullie:what?.  
Meela: remember that old house from the city?  
Paullie: what?...  
Meela: I bought it for you!  
Paullie: the city?  
Meela: remember ``uncle´´ lemony?  
Paullie:neither.  
Meela: don’t worry, maybe one you´ll go to see us, I have also the keys for your new home.  
Paullie: ok.  
Later, paullie went to her parent´s house, her mom gave her the keys, her mom told about that sugar bowl that paullie give to her mom in mother´s day.

Next day, paullie took the train to the city to spend some weekends.  
After the arrival, she noticed that the city change a lot, it was once a 30s steampunk-esque city, now it was a modern one, she saw a commemorative statue of Salvatore.  
She went to her new house near the bank district/Kenny street.  
As she opened the door, llie saw that everything was intact, like if time froze in those rooms.  
She put all of her stuff, as started to do a walk.  
She heard a female voice.  
???: hey  
Paullie: huh?  
???: aren’t you the new neigh..Paullie,is that you?  
Paullie: yes.  
???: don’t you remember me?, im eleanora poe!.  
Paullie: oh, hello.  
Eleanora: you were friends with my sons.  
Paullie:…  
Eleanora: don’t you remember Edgar and albert?  
Paullie was confused, she didn’t remember everything.  
Eleanora: don’t worry about that, maybe you can find them at the bank, goodbye.  
Paullie:goodbye…  
Paullie was confused, she went to her house again to explore the rooms, she saw that in the kitchen table there was a spyglass, llie took that.  
Paullie: hmmm, that´s weird.  
A flashback appeared  
A car appeared, stopping at a house, the car´s door opened, there was a woman wearing a business suit.  
Meela: here we are!.  
S.strange: well, paullie,we have arrived, let’s go.  
Then a 8 yr old girl appeared, she was wearing a gengar sweater,which was too big for her, she was holding a pokeball.  
S.strange: well, sweetheart, you will love this place,you can make more friends.  
The little girl looked at her dad.  
Llie: where´s paul?  
S.strange: don’t worry about him, he´ll come back.  
LLie released her shiny haunter.  
LLie: well,we are going to live here.  
Haunty:…  
Paullie woke up from the flashback; she put the spyglass on the table.  
During the night she went to a Chinese restaurant, it was obvious that she ordered a lot of food.  
She pulled out her phone to talk with her mom.  
Paullie: mom?  
Meela: yes.  
Paullie: I arrived to the city.  
Meela: how was it?  
Paullie: I met eleanora, I don’t know who she is…  
Meela: ah,you just saw our old neighbors, how about meeting them tomorrow or doing that urban explorations.  
Paullie: yeah, I was thinking about that.


	2. Urban exploration and meetings

Paullie woke up in her room; she looked at the clock, 4:00 p.m.  
She prepared everything to start her urban exploration.  
She began to wonder through the modern streets, llie noticed a big burned mansion, and she didn’t remember that mansion, so she asked a person.  
Paullie: excuse me sir, do you know what happened in there?  
???:that mansion was from that family.., but suddenly there was fire on that place, only the parents perished in that fire.  
Paullie: perish?, you mean that..They died.  
???: paula?...it´s me,Mr.poe.  
Paullie: oh…  
Mr poe: it’s been a while since your family left…  
Paullie: so today is the day, I just move in.  
Mr poe: well, so you are going to explore, just like you were doing when you were a little kid.  
Paullie: yes..i was a little explorer, well im gonna explore that mansion.  
Then she started to explore the burnt mansion, she took some photos.  
She spends the day exploring, she returned to her home, but llie noticed a dark mansion.  
She went towards that house; the door had an eye carved in the door.  
Llie knocked the door, no one replied, but the door opened.  
She was scared, as she entered, the living room was in ruins, the walls had paintings of eyes everywhere.  
Paullie: hello, is anyone there?, i´m the new neighbor..  
She went to the kitchen, llie started to take some photos, after exploring the mansion, she went to 667dark avenue.  
She pulled out her cell phone.  
Paullie: Mom, do you know who lived in that abandoned mansion?  
Meela: oh, that mansion…, he was our neighbor.  
(flashback)  
A sad 8 yr old Paullie was with her parents at the living room.  
Meela: oh,c´mon paullie, how about meeting the neighbors.  
Paullie: Im not sure.  
Meela: how about that mansion?, we didn’t went to that yesterday…  
Strange: honey, we also going to think the school for paullie.  
Meela: Stephen, y´know that she gets expelled in every school.  
Strange: yes.  
Meela and the small paullie went to that mansion that had a drawing of an eye.  
Her mom Knocked the door.  
The small paullie hide behind her mom´s legs, llie only saw some striped pants, she notice a tattooed eye on the man´s ankle.  
Meela: hello there, we are just moved here..  
Llie stood at the man´s shiny eyes.  
Meela: that little one is my daughter, say hello.  
Llie: hi…  
(the flash back ended)  
Paullie: oh god…, I gotta go.  
Paullie entered to one of the buildings, she remembered someone.  
Paullie knocked at one of the door, as the door opened, there was a blonde woman..  
???: Paullie?  
Paullie: are you esmé?  
Esmé: oh, you silly girl.,come in.  
Paullie was with the woman, llie was drinking some parsley soda, and we don’t know why it was her favourite.  
Paullie: so, you were one of my mom´s friend?.  
Esmé: yes..i remember that you were telling me some of your adventures.  
Paullie: I had a flashback about visiting the mansion..  
Esmé: you know who lived in here.  
Paullie: I can remember the shiny eyes, and the tattooed ankle.  
Esmé: I know him…  
Paullie: who…  
Esmé: never mind about that, well, maybe I can show you this.  
Hours later, paullie went shopping some food, at the mart she bought some coconut cream cake, some store-bought food, some horseradish,etc.  
She saw the logo of a lumbermill…  
(flashback)  
The small llie was at the lumber mill, but suddenly she saw someone.  
Paullie: PAUL!  
The small child ran towards the young boy who was wearing his gengar hat.  
Paullie: paul!.  
Paul: shh, he´ll caught me!  
Paullie: who?, what are you talking about, i´ve found you!  
Paullie stared at the face of the young boy.  
Paul: im working here,ok?.  
Paullie saw that paul had a bff necklace but the part was the bff part.  
Paul: you better hide,ok?  
Paullie: well, Shirley just gave me some animal crackers.  
Paul: you mean Shirley?..oh god.  
(flashback end)  
After shopping everything, she spent the night playing games.  
The next day she had to bring some boxed at the new vfd HQ, and she found someone.  
Paullie: lemony  
Lemony: strange?


	3. down to memory lane

Paullie saw her distant relative in one of the halls..  
Paullie: lemony..it’s me!  
Lemony: it’s you.  
Paullie: how´s going?  
Lemony: I had a niece called Beatrice, one day you should met her.  
Paullie: wow, well I just gonna spend the day at the city.  
Lemony: really?  
Paullie:yes, my mom bought the old house for me.  
L: right, hey, maybe we can go to pufrock preparatory school.  
Paullie: I was in that school, but it wasn’t shutted down.  
Lemony: it was.  
Later lemony and llie spend some hours at the school.  
Lemony: if you excuse me, I have to check some papers.  
As lemony went out, paullie walked through the halls, and she saw her friend  
Paullie: Carmen!  
Carmelita: Paula!  
Paullie: hows going!  
Carmelita: great, I have my actress career!  
Paullie: congratulations!  
Carmelita: and how about you?  
Paullie: some weird and epic shit.  
After the conversation, paullie went to the cafeteria  
(flashback)  
An 8yr old paullie was at the cafeteria, she was eating a lot of food, after that she saw three children.  
Paullie: hello, my name is paullie, im the new student, what´s your names?, huh?, Baudelaire, that a pretty surname, so you´re…  
(flash back end)  
Paullie went to the gym, another flashback appeared.  
(flashback)  
Coach Genghis: its dodgeball time!.  
Young llie: coach..  
CG: what?  
Young llie: I can’t reach the ball, im small.  
Cg took Young llie to help her reach the ball.  
Young llie: thanks.  
(end of flashback)  
Paullie: and later I got expelled..just paullie.  
After staying with lemony, paullie went to the Village of Fowl Devotees, while sitting on a bench, she saw her crow friend.  
Howard: hello paullie!  
Paullie: hi there.  
Howard: I heard you bought that old house.  
Paullie: yes.  
Howard: *sigh*, I remember the day when we first met.  
(flashback)  
Young llie was wandering through the village, she was watching the murder of crow flying, but it appeared a very peculiar crow.  
Young llie: wow, is that an African pied crow?  
???: yes I am.  
Young llie: you can talk.  
???: of course I can, I am an African deity and guardian of this village.  
Young llie: you have a name,right?  
???: no…  
Young llie: can I call you howard?, is because naming edgar was too obvious.  
Howard: howard?, that’s a lovely name, thanks!  
Young llie: you can stay with me and my family, I have a border collie and pokemons.  
Howard: im not sure about that, im not sure if I want to leave the village.  
Young llie: dude, those people are like the mortal teachers I had.  
Howard: yes, you were right, I will retire as the guardian of this place, but can I show something.  
The crow turned into a man with some African features,grey hair and goatee, he was wearing a black business suit and a white tie and he was holding a cane  
Young llie: wow.  
Howard looked at a man.  
Howard: who´s that  
Young llie: according to paul, he´s the bad man…  
Howard: who´s paul?  
Young llie: my friend, you´ll know about him  
(flashback end)  
Paullie: yeah.

During the afternoon, paullie was at the mall spending the day, but suddenly the lights were turned off, she didn’t care about that, so she wondered through the big halls of the mall.  
But she saw that on the floor there was a black trail that spawned originalcon-like tar creatures.  
She used the flashlight and followed the trail.  
She witnessed the worst; there was a giant tal-like figure with a lot of eyes and a big one on the centre, eating a raspberry cupcake, the being looked at her with its very shiny eyes.  
The creature gives to her the half eaten cupcake with its bony hand that looked like one from a human skeleton.  
Paullie: I don’t like raspberries.  
The creature dropped the cupcake, it stood at the young woman like if it know her with those shiny eyes.  
amnesicon: H…e…LLO…Hello…He…L..lo.  
Its voice was wheezy and soar, but it sounded weirdly familiar to her.  
Paullie: what are you….  
amnesicon: I was human once…I remember you.  
Paullie cringed…  
amnesicon: last time I saw you, you were a child..  
Paullie: no you don’t.  
A person appeared, it was girl with dark grey skin, red hair, horns, she was blindfolded and she was wearing a dress with a flower pattern.  
The creature look at the demon girl..  
Paullie:Lilith!  
Lilith: I think im lost.  
The creature went towards to the demon girl.  
Paullie: hey!  
The amnesicon turned to see paullie.  
Paullie: how about kit snicket?  
Amnesicon: who is kit snicket?, I don’t know that woman…  
Paullie: and why you fell in love with Lilith?  
Amnesicon: I saw her with that lemony when I was a young human.  
Paullie: I gotta go.  
As paullie went out, the amnesicon looked at Lilith.  
Amnesicon: the exit is at the left side.  
Lilith: thanks.  
Amnesicon: I need to find the other one


	4. the final memory

Paullie was with his friend: paul mertens, walking through the streets.  
Paul: so, you bought that home,congrats  
Paullie: yes, remember when we saw a volunteer fire department?.  
Paul: yes..  
(flashback)  
Youngllie: c´mon paul, let me go to the Volunteer Fire Department!  
Paul: no.  
(Fend)  
Paul: oh god…  
Paullie: PAUL LOOK!.  
Paullie pointed at a giant hotel.  
Paullie: ITS HOTEL DENOUEMENT!  
Paul: but…it wasn’t burned down?  
Paullie: they told me that they re-reconstruct the hotel,LETS GO!  
Paullie grabbed paul´s arm and rushed through the door.  
Paullie: I remember as a kid that I was running through the big halls, and exploring every single door.  
Paullie was running around the halls, exploring everything.  
Hours later, paul was walking through the halls, but he remembered something.  
(flashback).  
A young paul was running from the fire, he saw that his best friend was holding a sleepy young paullie.  
O: c´mon paul lets go..paul?.  
Paul stood at the tall man.  
Paul: I would never let you to turn this child into an orphan!.  
O: paul, is not what it…  
Paul: I was your best friend and your favourite henchman, but this is the end.  
Paul pulled out a gun.  
O: paul don’t!  
Paul shoot his tattooed ankle, then he threw out of the window.  
O: no…  
The tall man looked at the sleepy kiddo.  
O: im..sorry.  
(flashback end)  
Paul opened one of the doors, he saw paullie in a pile of wrappings and trash.  
Later, they were outside the hotel.  
Paullie: well, I remember the day when..i moved out again.  
(last flashback)  
A young paullie was neat the car, she was crying.  
Howard: paullie, I know that its hard, but your mom told me that we are moving to N.sanity islands.  
Young paullie: im gonna miss my friends, but ok.  
Meela: paullie we have to go!.  
YP: ok,mom.  
Then the young one, howard, haunty and jerky went to the car, paul was there.  
(Last flashback end)  
The End.


	5. epilogue

Paullie was know at her home at antcornu, she was speaking through the phone.  
Meela: how was the week?  
Paullie: ok.  
Meela: maybe one day you would bring your friends at N.sanity islands.  
Paullie:mom..  
The really end


End file.
